Incoloro y transparente
by Pitapafrita
Summary: Cho Chang, como buena e inteligente Ravenclaw que es, destacó como la mejor alumna de su curso en varias materias. Un personaje del que podríamos hablar mucho más que no sean sus desamores o inoportunos sentimientos. Serie de One-shots sobre este personaje en sus momentos perdidos de Hogwarts.
1. Incoloro y transparente

**[[** Este Fic participa en el minireto "Vuelven las clases" del foro "Las cuatro casas" **]]**

* * *

 **Incoloro y transparente**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** el Potterverso es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y sus respectivos dueños, con todos los lugares y personajes que le corresponden. Yo sólo los tomo un rato para compartirles la historia que inventé.

* * *

Intento concentrarme y ver mas allá de la superficie blanca y neblinosa en la que puedo ver mi reflejo. Parpadeo, fijando mi vista en la bola de cristal finamente labrada en la que en otras ocasiones he conseguido ver algo, pero hoy mi mente se bloquea y los complicados signos que suelo admirar en ella, hoy son indescifrables. La _Adivinación_ es una asignatra muy fina y complicada, hecha sólo para los de mente muy abierta, dispuestos a entrar en el terreno de las conjeturas y poner su fe en sus propios conocimientos a través de un objeto tan simple como la bola que tengo enfrente. Me pierdo en los distintos perfumes que impregnan el aula, y agacho la cabeza, meditando rendirme por la clase de hoy.

-"¿Te sucede algo querida?-. Me pregunta la profesora Trelawny acercándose por primera vez -"Te has posicionado como una de las mejores alumnas de tu curso. Digo, no era de esperarse ¡después del Extraordinario que sacaste en tu TIMO hace dos años no me sorprendería que en tus ÉXTASIS sacaras uno igual!"-. Me dice, muy orgullosa de mí

-"No es nada profesora"-. Le digo, desviando la atención del tema.

-"Aveces, el Ojo interior se oculta un poco debido a las preocupaciones de la vida, querida"-. Me responde, sentándose en un mullido sillón frente a mí. -"Anda, dime. Talvez pueda ayudarte un poco ¿Qué es lo que ves?"-. Agrega. Intento concentrarme nuevamente en la bola de cristal.

La aguja de mi reloj de pulsera marca el comienzo, como si fuera un paso hacia adelante de algo mas allá de esta clase; sigo distrayéndome, mirando por la ventana y pensando en la situación actual del mundo mágico, de alguna u otra manera, me recuerda al café con leche de ésta mañana en mi desayuno. En el interior de mi vaso y en la sociedad, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las cosas cambiaron, todo comenzando con lo que pudo ser el último abrir y cerrar de ojos de Cedric Diggory. Pensar en su nombre me duele, pero no tanto como hace un año, como una herida que empieza a cerrar: me pregunto cuanto viviré en los recuerdos de las personas. Estoy segura que todas mis excusas cobardes al igual que la leche teñida de negro, desdibujará el futuro que me esperaba y antes de darme cuenta, ya no veré lo mismo que ayer.

-"Parece... Un ave"-. Le digo a la profesora Trelawny, comenzando a distinguir siluetas en las sombras.

Los sueños, las expectativas , la ansiedad, todo. Cuando me fui las puse dentro de mi mochila; ese día, mirando las estrellas a través de la ventana de mi habitación en la torre de Ravenclaw hice un juramento, lo recuerdo claramente ahora. Veo en los pasillos a estudiantes tomados de la mano, o a amigos juntos entre sí, las personas hacen fluir hacia afuera sus corazones.

-"¿Cómo un buitre, que indica traición? ¿O cómo un halcón, que implica agudeza?"-. Me responde, orientando mis conjeturas.

Me pregunto cuando seré capaz de reírme de estos recuerdos. Mis excusas cobardes, al igual que la leche teñida de negro, engañarán a mi corazón debilitado; eso no importa cuando no puedo ir hacía adelante desde aquí. Esperanza, serenidad, un lugar donde me sienta a gusto, donde quiera que mire, parece que no puedo encontrarlos; pero aun así, no pedo evitar sentirme feliz con mi deseo que se concederá poco a poco. Los sentidos que han sido apagados, las palpitaciones que empecé a a olvidar los impulsos que se han dormido, voy a despertarlos y los recuperaré.

-"No. Es mas fino y majestuoso que un ave de caza. Vuela con mayor plenitud y gracia"-. Las formas son aún mas claras, y soy consciente de lo que puedo ver, la neblina comienza a tomar forma, al igual que mis pensamientos.

Las cosas realmente importantes no siempre desaparecen por completo. Sin duda, todavía hay calor que queda en mis manos, aquí puedo sentirlo ahora. Puedo entender que todo lo que he vivido me ayuda a aprender de ello, y a que mi destino tome forma, como la sombra que ahora se distingue frente a mí...

-"Es un fénix"-. Concluyo, diciéndole a la profesora.


	2. Una lechuza en transformaciones

**[[** Este fic participa en el mini-reto "¡Transfórmate!" del foro "Las Cuatro Casas" **]]**

* * *

 **Una lechuza en Transformaciones**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y sus respectivos dueños. Yo sólo los tomo un rato para compartirles la historia que inventé.

* * *

—Como les dije el primer día que nos conocimos —decía la profesora McGonagall a modo de introducción—, Transformaciones es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que aprenderán en Hogwarts. Cualquiera que pierda el tiempo en mi clase tendrá que irse y no podrá volver. Ya han estado advertidos. Ahora que están en su sexto año de estudios, deberán aprender de la trasformación humana; y les debo mencionar que esto no es para los inmaduros, es un tema que debe tomarse con suma seriedad.

—¿Quiere decir que hoy practicaremos hechizos de transformación? —Preguntó una chica al fondo de la clase.

—No, señorita Bell —respondió la profesora—, hoy sólo me verán realizar el hechizo, lo que será una trasformación humana-animal. Ustedes comenzarán con pequeñas transfiguraciones ¿quedó respondida su pregunta?

—Sí, profesora McGonagall.

—Excelente, dicho lo cual ¿algún voluntario para probar dicho hechizo? —Preguntó la profesora a la clase. Una mano vacilante se levantó entre la marea de estudiantes que se reusaban a permitir la práctica del hechizo en ellos mismos.

—¿Usted, señorita Edgecombe? —Interrogó McGonagall.

—¡Oh, no profesora! —Respondió alarmada la chica —, sólo queria nominar a Cho para la trasnformación. Quiero decir: ¿acaso sería capaz de ignorar la silenciosa petición con que la señorita Chang desea participar en su clase? —Continuó la chica riéndose, mientras su amiga le hacía señas negativas con las manos.

—Excelente, entonces —respondió la profesora—, señorita Chang, pase al frente si es tan amable. Deberia agradecer a su amiga su nominación como voluntaria.

—Gracias, Marietta —respondió Cho entre dientes, mientras la aludida se reía silenciosamente al verla colocarse a un lado de la profesora.

—Lo que ustedes obseravarán, jóvenes —explicó McGonagall—, es un sencillo hechizo de transformación animal, en el cual, observarán el resultado de un hechizo al llevarse a cabo perfectamente. Si aprenden de manera correcta, podrán hacer algo similar al término de su séptimo curso.

—¿En que me voy a trasformar, profesora? —Preguntó Cho con una mezcla de curiosidad y temor.

—Ya lo verás. A propósito, me agradaría que te sentaras en el escritorio, aquí, para que la clase pudiera observar mejor el resultado —respondió la profesora indicando una esquina del mismo. Cho obedeció, algo confundida—. No te preocupes, es completamente indoloro.

Un movimiento de la varita de Minerva Mcgonagall. Para Cho fue una sensación placentera y extraña a la vez, como un suave cosquilleo en el cuerpo. El mundo se hacía más pequeño, como si se encogiera, pero al mismo tiempo su mirada era mucho más clara y precisa, capaz de observar con precisión la distancia. La clase entera lanzaba suspiros de admiración y susurraban entre ellos, algunos con una mezcla de idolatría, pasando por el miedo y la sorpresa.

—Como pueden observar, ahora su compañera presenta forma de un animal —explicó la profesora McGonagall a la impresionada clase—, más exactamente, la podemos observar transformada en una _lechuza_.

Cho intentó mirar su cuerpo: donde antes estaban sus manos, ahora había un par de negras con algo de marrón en las puntas; cuando intentó girar su cabeza para ver su espalda (la cual había sido reemplazada por un lomo emplumado y negro), se dió cuenta que ahora podía hacerlo 270°, y no sólo 180° como una persona. Extendió sus alas como si fuera a dar un abrazo, se colocó imitando la posición de las aves al emprender el vuelo y avanzó varios pasos en el borde del escritorio, dio un salto preparada para volar y... Cayó estrepitosamente entre risas de sus compañeros.

—Esto es lo que sucede cuando una mentalidad no está acostumbrada a un cuerpo —explicó la profesora—, ahora su compañera volverá a la normalidad.

Con otro movimiento de la varita, Cho recuperó su cuerpo humano, entre aplausos y risas amistosas de la clase.

—Cinco puntos más para Ravenclaw por la valentía de la señorita Chang —anunció la profesora Mcgonagall —. La clase ha terminado; para mañana deberán leer el capítulo quince de su libro y un resumen de un pergamino del mismo. Pueden irse.

Cho salió de la clase recibiendo palmadas en la espalda y comentando que había sido una clase muy animada. Y también, pensando en secreto, que ser animago no estaba tan mal...


End file.
